Pokedolls
by Rafaperez
Summary: During his day-off from the Elite 4, Bruno takes a ship to the Sevii Islands to buy his ragecandybar and ends up visiting Lorelei.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. During his day-off from the Elite 4, Bruno takes a ship to the Sevii Islands to buy his ragecandybar and ends up visiting Lorelei.

 **Poke-Dolls**

 _It's a quarter after one,_  
 _I'm all alone and I need you now_  
 _Said I wouldn't call_  
 _but I lost all control and I need you now_  
 _And I don't know how I can do without,_  
 _I just need you now_

 **Need You Now-Lady Antebellum**

That was a Sunday morning and the Pokemon League from Indigo Plateau was in vacation. Bruno, the powerful man of black eyes and hair and his Hitmonlee were in a ship, almost reaching the Sevii Islands. Everyone knew that the member of the Elite 4 loved to buy Ragecandybars in the Boon Island.

When they reached the Boom Island, Bruno started to walk in the small street market, where some tourists were buying some goods and taking pictures. The sun was shining in the blue sky. The island had many trees and flowers in the wood and there were some Butterfrees and Pidgeys flying over the beach.

"Hi Bruno, I kept some ragecandybars for you, I knew you would came this weekend." The salesman told him.

"Woooh, thanks mister." Bruno replied, smiling.

Bruno bought the candies and stopped to drink a Moo Moo Milk in a small cabin, when then he saw something that caught his attention. A small house were selling some Poke-Dolls and Bruno smiled. He went to the old woman and bought two of the dolls, a Lapras and a Dewgong dressed in Kimonos.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." The old woman told him.

"N-no, she's not my girlfriend, just an old friend." Bruno explained, blushing. " _I would like to be more to her!"_

Then Bruno and Hitmonlee went to the road were they took a small ship to the next Island, the Four. The Four Island wasn't very far and soon they arrived there.

The island had a beautiful beach, some small houses, many flowers, a big stadium where Lorelei always showed her abilities and a small street market. Some habitants were at the beach and there were some pokemon trainers having battles.

Bruno walked to a house besides the stadium. He knocked on the door and waited. Then, a woman with red hair and blue eyes wearing glasses, dressed in a simple and black dress opened the door and smiled, surprised.

"Hey Lorelei!" He greeted, smiling.

"Hi Bruno, come in."

She let him come into her house. From the window, he saw the blue sea and some Lapras traveling together. They sat on the beige couch.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Indigo Plateau?" She asked, curious.

"No, we're in vacation. So I traveled to buy some ragecandybars."

She laughed.

"You haven't change a bit Bruno. And I like it."

Bruno blushed.

"But you've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other, in the Cerise Island." He commented.

Lorelei still was a little reserved, cold and a powerful Ice type's trainer. But now she looked calmer and gently.

Lorelei sighed a little sad, while thinking about her past. She, Agatha, Bruno and Lance had been the members from the old Elite 4, fighting against Red, but after losing, Lorelei had gone back to her Island and a new Elite 4 was formed, Bruno, Koga, Karen, Will and the Champion Lance.

"You know… Sometimes I miss the time I spent at the Elite 4." She told him, a little sad.

"And I miss you there. Nothing has been the same after we formed the new Elite 4. You were my friend." He said serious. _My only love._

"Now I'm more tranquil, I perform battle shows for the children from here and trainers. But what about you?"

"Well, I'm working hard at the Elite 4 to keep my rank, and I train at the Mt. Moon."

They walked to the pool she had at her house, where her Dewgong was swimming. There was a small table, and Lorelei brought some Ice tea and Bruno, the ragecandybars.

"Wow, I like this candy!" She smiled.

"Hehe I know, me too."

Then, Bruno took a gift from his pocket and gave it to a surprised Lorelei.

"How did you know?" She asked, staring him.

"Agatha told me, it's your birthday today, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, thanks Bruno." She said, sweet.

She opened the gift and saw the two Poke-Dolls and smiled.

"I loved them Bruno, really. Thanks, but…"

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I was so awful to you, Agatha and I controlled you!" She exclaimed, sad, thinking how much she liked him and had hurt him in the past.

Bruno held her chin and smiled.

"I don't care. And it's all over." Was all he said.

Lorelei smiled, while hugging him.

"Your smile is a gift for me." He told her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his check and he smiled, blushing.

"Your smile is a gift for me too, Bruno."

Then they went to the pool, swim.


End file.
